leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Twitch/Strategy/@comment-108.212.129.166-20130212120447
I use flat ad marks and quints, and almost all of the points put into the offensive tree. Get all the usual AD masteries, but skip the crit masteries. (They're more helpful for melee carries like tryn anyway.) Put the three points in flat AP instead. It scales into the damage of expunge, giving you a better early game. That along with the five extra ap you get from using ignite should give you about ten more damage on expunge at full stacks, which is nothing to shake a stick at early on. Get Q, then E, then W. Max Ambush first. (Maxing it first for laning phase will give you better escapes, as well as killing ability, with the attack speed boost. The extra attack speed works out better than the slight boost in damage on expunge.) Then max E, and then W. Grab your ultimate whenever possible, of course. Use Ambush when trying to take out turrets or when a fight is about to happen, even if you aren't trying to be stealthy. That 70% attack speed is key to your killing ability. Expunge is especially useful for people you've been melting that have run to the safety of their tower. You don't have to dive, just press E. Only use expunge when you have max stacks, or if you'll kill then with it anyway, it's a waste otherwise. Expunge is also very good for other champs that use stealth, like Akali, Evelynn, Twitch, etc. If they're low and have stacks once they stealth you can just press e and hear "You have slain an enemy." Your passive and ignite mesh really well, leading to a lot of true damage over time. You can secure almost any kill early game with ignite, max stacks, and an expunge. If you're sure the enemy adc is alone, use ambush before they can see you. Run right up to them, perferably blocking where they'd want to go, and open with W. As you throw the flask, activate your ultimate and fire away. If they try to run, you have them slowed. If they try to fight back, you have a great attack speed and attack damage buff. In this situation, you may even want to save your ignite for a kill that's less secure. (Unless they're fighting back and have lifesteal when you don't, then you'll want to reduce their healing.) Remember to Expunge before your ultimate is up, since the ad bonus will give you extra damage. Start boots and three pots. When you back you should have enough for at least Berserker's Greaves and a Doran's Blade. Get them. On your next back, buy a BF Sword. If you can't afford it then buy another Doran's Blade and save up for it. Afterwards get Vampiric Scepter and then Bloodthirster after you get enough money. Your Q will let you coast until then as far as attack speed, but now you want to get a Runaan's Hurricane. Then just grab red buff and you should be melting people. If they're stacking armor, it might be good to get a Black Cleaver or a Last Whisper. Otherwise, get a Zeal and put Alacrity on your boots. Gotta go fast. After that it's up to you. Games don't usually last that long for me to experiment, but my end build would probably be Berserker's - Alacrity, Bloodthirster, Runaan's, Phantom Dancer, Bloodthirster/Black Cleaver, and Frozen Mallet/Guardian Angel. I've been trying this for a while and it works every time if you have a good support that can set up the kills for you. Supports like Blitz, Thresh, Taric, etc. work well.